Meet me at the Matinee
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Kurt is sick of being bullied. So he tries to stop it anyway he can. When his suicide attempt fails he decides to move to Dalton.    KurtxBlaine  PG-13, really    *In this version, he meets Blaine as soon as he starts at Dalton, not before
1. The Turtle Shaped Rocks

It all started with Karofsky. He wanted to kill me and I refused to let him. So maybe if I did it he wouldn't have to. So I took a whole bottle of pills at eleven o clock and went to sleep. I felt my fingers go numb and my stomach flip. I was sure I was dying. That must have been what it felt like.

I soon arrived in a park. It wasn't just any park, though. I had my first tea party with my mom there when I was a little kid. It had rocks shaped like turtles, and hedges like rabbits, and the trees were taller than I could even think up. The day we had it they were going to cut down a tree and all I did was cry. But my mother told me that even if it wasn't here that the fish would keep swimming and that even if it was cut down the rocks would still be shaped like turtles and that the tea parties would still be fun and that the sun would still shine. So I stopped crying. I hadn't gone back to that park since my mother died. I was always afraid to go back. And we had only gone that once, and I didn't even remember how to get there. So my arrival was very abrupt. A woman came out from behind the trees. She was beautiful, and I knew her face so well.

"Kurt, why would you do this"

"I was scared…"

"We're all scared, and I promise you it will get better. I'm sending you an angel, and I'm sending you back"

"But I don't want-" I hadn't time to even let another word out and I was back in my bed. It was 7 am and I didn't know what happened. Was I dreaming? Did I really just see my dead mother? An angel? Would I be killed…?


	2. Dalton Academy

The days passed and my father came into school. He never really found out about my attempt, but he did get scared for me. The bullying was said to get better but I knew it wouldn't. The boy was four times my size, closeted, and ready to tear me apart…and apparently I wasn't ready to die. So Carol and my father did everything they could, and I knew it was everything they could, to get me money for Dalton Academy. I was told it was an all boys school. I was told there was no bullying. So maybe I would be safe. My first day seemed to be not so fabulous. They had a uniform and that went against everything that made me, me. But I'd have to live with it. So I did.

I was coming into lunch with a bag of low fat yogurt and sesame noodles, (at least my food was fabulous), when I saw him. He shot a smile my way. He swiftly passed me and I suddenly felt safe. He and two boys behind him pulled up a chair.

"My name is Blaine Anderson" he put his hand out, "I'm the head of the school's Glee club, are you new?"

"I…I…" I froze, he was so friendly…and he sang "I'm Kurt Hummel. I like to sing, too."

"Oh do you really?" He said pulling my hand "Come with me" We ran towards a classroom "Come see us sing" he said and laughed.

It was needless to say I was in love. I was always like a little girl with love. I fell for him a little bit harder as I heard his voice. It was godly- to say the least.

"Can..I join?" I asked him shyly, I didn't want to seem overpowering

"Of course, you can get to know the guys …Saturday. We're seeing Wicked. Matinee show…meet us at the matinee."


	3. Meet Me At The Matinee

The show was perfect. But Wicked was always perfect. With Elphaba being revealed as a beautiful woman, not a monster.. as a wonderful person, not a freak. Everything about it was relatable. I don't think I could have had a bad time even if I had gone with people I hated- and Blaine was so friendly. He had even offered me a ride home…which I quickly took. The ride was close enough that I was _going to _walk but he wanted to drive me. So I melted.

"Do you like the musical Chicago?" He asked pulling records out from under his seat.

"Is that even a question?" I shot back with a hardy chuckle and his smile lit up the car. Soon enough I found myself singing.

"It's good, isn't it?" I felt the music run through me

"Grand, isn't it?" He sang back

"Great, isn't it?" The grass became greener

And the sky was bluer "Swell, isn't it?"

"Fun, isn't it?"

"Nowadays" We sang harmonized

The music played behind me and I had to ask. I would regret had I not.

"Are you gay?"

_There's men, everywhere._

_Jazz, everywhere_

_Booze, everywhere_

_Life. everywhere_

_Joy, everywhere_

_Nowadyas_

"Kurt," He said at the red light, because of course the light had to turn red than and his smile somewhat dropped, "Yes"

"Do you get bu-" He cut me off

"You're at Dalton now." A bigger smile- the biggest smile I had ever seen grew onto his face "You can like the life you're liven', you can live the life you like, you can even marry Harry but mess around with Ike"

"So Dalton really has no bullies? The rumors are true?"

His response…oh his response, "That's good, isn't it? Grand, isn't it? Great, isn't it? Swell, isn't it? Fun, isn't it…"


	4. That was enough

Months had passed since the matinee showing of Wicked. And I'm sure he knew I loved him and his catchy sing along songs in his car. I don't think I had ever spent so much time with a person before. I don't think I had ever spent so much time thinking about one person before. But alas, he was in love with another. And that was okay. Or at least I pretended that was okay. It's hard to say whether or not you're happy for the boy you love finding another… I personally must find my dilemma more difficult. He wasn't just the guy I loved. He wasn't just the epitome of perfection. He was my best friend and I knew I'd probably never be as close with another person again in my life. I don't think I could change that even if I wanted to. I don't think I would ever want to. He was the reason I woke up in the morning and the reason I knew the sun shined. He was the reason I was okay seeing Finn come home late from Glee practice at McKinley. He was the reason that I was okay not seeing Mercedes daily. He was the reason I'd be okay. And that was enough.


End file.
